


Tainted stray in the twilight

by AnemoneHeart



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure’s meaning is pleasure, eternity is a goal by itself, and death’s true meaning lies in those last moments of struggle.</p>
<p>[Set during episode 26]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted stray in the twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like Fuwa! he seemed like a pretty interesting villain and gave me inspiration for my first Tokutatsu related fic (plus his name amuses me deeply).  
> It's been pretty long since last time I published anything here, the first actual fanfic in English I publish here too... well, I hope it's enjoyable.

The sound of clashing steel, a pure melody of bloodshed, fills his senses almost unnaturally for it should be drowned by the crazed sea standing under their feet, the furious waves bathed in twilight that promise to envelop the fallen warrior of this battle. It will be a noble sepulture for each other, a peaceful sleep that cannot be compared with falling into a river of three crossings. Juzo Fuwa knows for he has spent many years drowning in those tainted waters.

It’s ecstasy, to find a worthy rival at least, to find a worthy end for his endless hunger, yet he knows clearly that the meaning of this battle does not lay in death itself. There is no reward in an eternity drowned in darkness while closely embraced by Yama’s fire.

_The best…!_

This exchange of blows gives life to a completely different world, a paradise where only the two of them can enter. A land ruled by the rotten instinct of bloodlust only the twisted can understand.

_Do you feel it, ShinkenRed?_

Pleasure’s meaning is pleasure, eternity is a goal by itself, and death’s true meaning lies in those last moments of struggle, in this very moment when every fiber of his being can only focus on what is ahead of him. This is the most glorious romance a swordsman can achieve, the sensation of becoming one with the blade until your very self is piercing the rival’s skin, until you can feel  those lonely last heartbeats on your very skin.

Human or Gedoshu, Juzo Fuwa knows of no greater pleasure than this.

As a last slash defines the battle the ocean’s melody reaches his ears once again, the warmth of the only remaining daylight blessing his skin as a gentle farewell, one that would make many lament no longer being able to enjoy another day.  He can feel it, the culmination of every fiber of his body as death opens its arms for him to welcoming a fellow sinner.

Hunger and desire are endless for the heretics, for those enveloped by madness, yet before night falls he feels sated for once.


End file.
